


Michelle Jones meets Quentin Beck

by EggFriedReus



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, BAMF Michelle Jones, F/M, Hurt Michelle Jones, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Michelle Jones breaks, Michelle Jones-centric, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Protective Michelle Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggFriedReus/pseuds/EggFriedReus
Summary: Title says it all- not many other tags needed either:.





	Michelle Jones meets Quentin Beck

_The girl, screaming, smashed the fishbowl onto the floor in frustration as she realised her brother was never coming back. Michael had always been there for Miles, her other brother, but now - when she needed Michael most, he left to live with some plastic bitch with a broom up her ass._

_Water lapped lightly at her bleeding toes, slight stinging setting in as the fine, glass cuts began to burn when water seeped into the gaps in her tightly wrapped skeleton. She swore as she slammed her fist against the wall - leaving a sizeable dent. That definitely alerted her parents. Rushing into the room they came, asking what was going on._

_But how does a 14-year-old girl begin to explain how her brother leaving the family would affect her to the two people who were always there for her. They can’t comprehend what it’s not like to be there for her, as they always have been there. So she wraps her arms as far around as she can around both of them and cries softly into the shoulder meeting point of the people in front of her. Each shoulder receives its fair share of tears, especially after he last bit of resolve and support brakes down when she sees Miles in the doorway._

_Light cast his silhouette nerd centimetres into the room, but her ever-observant nature informs her of his presence. With one arm she motions for him to come over, still in the hug. She can tell he’s shortening the distance between the pair as her eardrums receive the infamous squeak of his Air Jordan’s along the waxed wood floor._

_Smaller arms climb up onto her shoulder, Miles’ arms. “It’s gunna be okay...” he whispers into her curly hair. “We’re gunna be good without him..” The girl can’t believe him. A person who she had adored for the first ten years of her life, up and gone overnight. He may have been 23, but that didn’t mean he was prepared. It seemed so rushed in fact that Michael hadn’t even taken the deposit that her Dad had left him._

_The next person to speak in their little huddle is her Dad, Jefferson Davis. “It’s gunna be alright. C’mon Michelle - let's get you cleaned up. Mom will do what she can and we’ll get you off to the hospital to check anything she misses... Although she never has...” he sends her a reassuring smile that she takes in and tries to replicate back._

Now here she stands, towering over the feeble form of Quentin Blake. Spiderwebbed into the Earth and across onto multiple Venice bridges. Across his mutilated torso are countless bullet holes. Easily a dozen aimed at his upper chest. The city of love taking vengeance toward its holder - the heart.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spies Peter, staring down in his casual Spider-Man pose. He’s watching her every move, as she stands in the remnants of a battle scene. He can’t stop her as she reaches for the fishbowl helmet mere inches away from Mysterio’s head.

However, no further green smoke develops and seeps toward her. Instead, it cracks lightly as it peels away from the suit it's attached to. Peter lands beside her trying to reach out as she slams the helmet on the edge of the bridge - sending glass all over the collapsed road in front of them.

Within her grasp sits the largest shard of the last memoir of Quentin Blake. Michelle stares down toward the empty features on his face. Unconscious he looks dead... Michelle examines the 4 inch opening in his left ear, ripe flesh poking out toward the sky. She forces herself to do something she wished she had done to her older brother when she had seen him in the last city. She recognised that nose and cheekbones anywhere - even on the homeless man’s face.

Michelle stares at him intensely, wishing that he turned toward her - and soon enough his withered hollow features set upon her. He double-takes, coughing furiously as Michael stares at Michelle in London. She shakes her head at him; frustration evident on her face as he curls inward on himself.

Swinging her arm down and through, Michelle embeds the shard within Quentin’s skull, killing him immediately. Peter watches on in horror - viewing the death of the man in front of him. However this time, out of all the deaths he had seen, this one wasn’t family...

Watching his parents be killed by a man with a metal arm as the plane burned around them, watching his uncle take the bullet as he tried to find Peter...

Weak knees gave way underneath him, recalling the deaths clearly as you could for years of memory ago. It made him sick, how the man had been so twisted as to attack his field trip personally. No one had died, but Ned was now in the ER, receiving treatment as Flash pranced about with his healthy body - fair trade...

Latching onto Michelle he dragged her away. Desperate to get back to the States as quickly as possible. To Aunt May, to the Avengers, To Tony.


End file.
